The Venture to the Cube: A Tale of a Robot
by UpChuckedGaming
Summary: This is a story in which Graser10 goes on a journey to find the Cube SMP, the promised land. He meets many people along the way. With the strong theme of friendship and humor, join this happy robot to find his destiny.
1. Chapter 1 - A Brief History

Chapter 1 -

Why hello there. You probably don't know who I am, but that's alright, because it isn't important now. This story has nothing to do with me, but something much more important than myself and the rest of the human race entirely. You may or may not know of the blessed land of The Cube within the rule of Mineplex. Mineplex was a kingdom in the continent of Minecraftia, a land full of strife, creativity, and cooperation. Minecraftia was a sprawling land with a large amount of varying land features, such as deserts, jungles, and plains, just to name a few. This continent really seemed to never end and there was always something to find or explore. Due to this fact, over 100 million people came to Minecraftia to the current date and hundreds more are flooding in each day.

Now, when this tale takes place, this is the time period a substantial time after Minecraftia was discovered by Notch and his followers at Mojang, but during the height of civilization and communication between peoples. Kingdoms such as TheHive, Mineplex, and Hypixel in the continent fought for supremacy of the land, which even though it was never ending, they felt that it was necessary to have some land from each other. Quite pointless, if you ask me.

As of the time of this story, Mineplex had taken control of a very vital piece of land, bringing the kingdom many riches and several prosperous years. But something was always lurking in the darkness, poised to strike the wealthy kingdom at anytime. The complacent citizens did not notice this incoming threat, but continued to live enjoyable lives. Then, TheHive struck with great force, raiding cities under the unification of Mineplex and taking citizens as prisoners, devastating Mineplex as a whole. Thus, the Great MC War took place, killing tens of thousands of people, fighting for each of their beliefs and for their ruling kingdoms.

After the War, some left the continent of Minecraftia altogether, stating that it was not worth the trouble and would much rather to live their lives elsewhere. Others left their respective kingdom and instead lived as hermits, with no dependence on anything besides the land and the sea. The rest stayed loyal to their superiors, but this number was greatly reduced, as the effect of the high casualty rate from the war. This massive split created the most separated the contain had ever been.

But though all of this, there was a legend about a place where everything is perfect. But any area like this must not exist and merely be folktales, many hypothesised. Even so, several individuals and groups tried to reach this fabled land called the Cube. The Cube was said to be a mystical place where only a select few would be able to journey to this coveted land, and as a reward for making it there, they would be granted entrance to the Cube. Even though no one knew where this place was, a great many attempted to find it and took journeys years at a time, but finding nothing, and it was finally assumed many years later that The Cube must truly was nothing but a myth.

And that thought about The Cube stayed that way for an extremely long time, until a little robot with a lot of heart took it upon himself to find the elusive place himself. This little robot, yet only one person, would change the lives of many before his odyssey would be finished. This little robot became an image to follow for success, and an inspiration to all. And his name...was Graser.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mysterious Tome

Chapter 2 -

Now Graser wasn't anyone really special at first. He was just another citizen of Mineplex. Contradictory of popular beliefs, Graser wasn't the most popular person in the world. In fact, he only had one really close friend and his name was ThinkNoodles, or Think for short. These two were like peas in a pod, inseparable. They were a great pair of buds, and together, nothing stood in their way. Both went to school to get better jobs and further their careers, with Think poised to become a public speaker and Graser wanting to be an engineer, an architect to be specific.

With the education Graser needed for that profession, he needed a couple of books for his classes. So, he needed to go to the library, and in typical fashion, both Graser and Think went to the library. They got most of the books that Graser needed, but there was one called _Ancient Buildings and Architecture_ by 'TheMogMiner' that was in the advanced section of the library, in which you need special credentials to get in and find your certain book. So Graser was allowed in, but Think had to stay out.

"It's ok, bud! I'll be waiting right here for you when you come back out. Then we could go get some pizza!" Think smiled.

"Holy smokes! I _LOVE _pizza! Be right back."

And just like that, Graser took off into the dimly-lit hallways, looking for the T portion of the nonfiction books. Graser finally found it and started searching for 'TheMogMiner'. Sliding his hand across the leather-bindings of the books, he felt one that just didn't seem right. It was a smaller book with an extremely worn, brown cover, faintly reading _The Cube_ in cursive on the front. Graser delicately picked the book out of the shelf and started flipping through the pages. What he found would change his life forever. There were coal sketches of streaks of light shooting towards the sky, going on infinitely. He saw a floating book on a pedestal. There were descriptions on what each item was and why it did such a thing that it happened to be doing. This was like nothing Graser had ever seen before. He finally reached the final page and on it, this encryption was written:

_To reach such a wonderful place,_

_The Owners you must seek,_

_Alone, you will find nothing but a blank space,_

_But with others, the path does not seem bleak,_

_On the four corners of Mineplex you will find,_

_Parts of a map to guide you,_

_Without it, you'll be blind,_

_With such map, your venture to the Cube will come to._

Graser was puzzled. _What does this mean_, he thought, "_The Owners"? "Venture to the Cube"?_ Thinking that it would be cool to show it to Think later, Graser hid the book his signature diamond boots he always wore. He found _Ancient Buildings and Architecture _quickly after and got it checked out.

"Why it take so long? It seems that you were in there for an hour," asked Think.

Graser replied, "I'll tell you over that pizza you promised."

So the duo went to the Pizza Parlour and Graser explained all about the book and what was inside over a greasy pepperoni pizza, so the only talked about it and Graser only took it out after they finished and started walking home. "Wait, so you just took it!? That's stealing!" exclaimed Think.

"Shhhhh… Calm down Think. It looks like no one has touched it for years. No one is going to miss it." Graser answered calmly.

"But still! You shouldn't do that. You might actually get caught and even arrested. And then your engineering career will be over. Then life as you know it will be over!" Think hypothesised.

"Think, dude, you're over thinking it. It will be all fine and dandy." Graser promised.

"Fine, so then what are you going to do?"

"Well, I want to go and meet these 'owner' people and get the map, but that means I'd have to miss school and probably get held back or expelled, but thats a risk I'm willing to take. Then I'll decide from there."

"But then you're just going to abandon your studies just like that? Because some 'magic' book told you too? You worked too hard to throw this away. Don't do it, please."

"Hey, watch it buddy. I make my own decisions. And if you don't agree, well… you can just leave then!"

"Fine!" Then Think stormed off to his house. And that was the last time Graser saw Think, and even though Graser was really sad about it, it was for the best.

After the entire ordeal, Graser went home and packed some supplies: food rations to survive him about 6 months, a bow and arrows, a sword, his boots, and _The Cube _book, amongst others. Thus, starting the crazy journey that Graser himself had no idea what this would actually mean and what would take place to inspire a culture.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unlikely Meeting

Chapter 3 -

As quick as a tick, Graser set off to the four points of the kingdom, not really knowing what to expect. He had a little experience in melee combat from the mandatory class he had to take in school. He actually remembered the experience very vividly.

"_All right buggers," shouted Sensei Syndicate, "time to make you warriors, or at least somewhat useful with a sword. First lesson, swords should never be used against people under normal circumstances. Second, swinging. Most swords are able to be wielded with one hand, so no excuses because they are extremely light. Third, blocking. If you cover your body with your sword like so…" He proceeded to cover his torso with the sword to the top-left corner of his shoulder. "You will be less affected by attacks in this way, so use it wisely. Finally, there are 5 different types of swords: wood, stone, gold, iron, and diamond. They were listed in increasing damage."_

Gosh, Graser never really thought he would ever use those skills in real life, but it seemed that he would have to exercise the skill soon enough.

When Graser set off, he headed to south-west, being the most explored part of the kingdom and having a pretty well detailed map describing where most things were. So he took the stone road out of the town, which then quickly turned to gravel, then just to dirt all together. That first day was somewhat short, for when he left it was a little after noon. As the light was fading away, he spotted a decent sized establishment, named "The Murdered Rabbit. It was a spruce wood structure with some tasteful green trim. Inside, you could definitely hear the rustle and tussle of a brawl happening inside. Graser was hesitant to go in, but when he saw that there were rooms for rent, he mustered up the courage and entered.

Just like he expected, there was a fight between two burly gentlemen. Graser sidestepped around the fight and took a seat at the bar. Taking a gander around his surroundings, he found himself a very cozy interior. Then, a somewhat pale-looking Australian slid up to Graser on the other side of the bar.

"What'd be your fancy, stranger?" he asked.

"What do you have?" Graser replied.

"Our house special is called _Bottle o' Enchanting_, and that's what the masses like," he explained. It had seemed that the fight had been finished, as there were no more cheering nor yelling.

"That sounds fine. I'll take a bottle of that, please"

The Aussie dipped under the counter and came back out with a clear bottle filled with a neon-green tinted liquid. "Here you go, robot," he said as he handed the flask to me.

"Thanks." Graser answered. He swirled the flux for a second, then took off the cork with a satisfying *POP*!

"By the way, the name's StrauberryJam, but most just call me Straub. I'm just wondering what someone like you would be doing out here? I've never seen you before, and I know who comes in and out of this pub," questioned Straub.

_I can't really tell him about this quest thing, he'd probably think I'm crazy, _Graser thought. "Uh… I am traveling to see a friend who moved south-west of here, so I just needed somewhere to stop for the night." Graser hastily stated. As he was saying this, the bartender stared into the robot's eyes.

"Fine." StrauberryJam said, "You found yourself the right place. I happen to have a room open. Follow me." The Aussie walked out from behind the bar. He had matted hair, looking like he hadn't combed it for a couple of days. He was wearing a grey zip-up jacket, jeans, and green shoes with purple tongues. Not really the traditional "pub-owner" outfit, but Graser really didn't care. He was getting a room to stay in for the night and didn't have to tell him the true reason why he was traveling. Straub brought Graser up the stairs inside the pub and there were several doors in a short hallway. Straub gestured to the second door on his left, so Graser entered into the quaint room, with a single bed, a chest, a desk, bookshelves, and a couple of torches for lighting. All in all, it was a well put together room.

"Would this be fine?" asked the bartender.

"Absolutely perfect!" exclaimed Graser as he walked into the room.

"Now, what will be your form of payment?" asked Straub.

"Crap! That's the one thing I forgot! Money! God dang it, I'm an idiot!" raged Graser.

"It's ok, I know how you will pay." said the Australian ominously.

Graser looked at him, confused. "How?" he asked.

"All you have to do is tell me why you are actually are traveling through. I could tell you were lying when you told me before. I could tell because I have secret mind powers, of course."

"Okay, fine, fine, fine." Graser reluctantly submitted. So Graser explained all of the event prior to him going in the pub.

"I knew it!" Strawberry exclaimed. "So, lemme see this 'all-powerful' book."

Graser pulled the book out of his book and gave it to the eager inn-keeper's out-stretched hand. He started flipping through the pages. "Interesting..._Interesting_…" mumbled Straub.

"So, can I have the book back?" Graser asked impatiently.

"Fine, but can I ask you one thing?" the Aussie replied.

"You just did, but you can ask another." said the robot.

"Okay, smart guy, I will then, Can I, StrauberryJam, journey with you to find the map pieces?"

"Wait, what?!" The robot was shocked. The last time he shared the book with anyone, that person ran away and broke the closest friendship he ever had. Now, some random pub owner wanted to go **with him**.

"You'll need some extra hands to help you, and you know what they say, 'strength in numbers'." Straub said.

"Wait wait wait wait. Wait. Wait! Are you serious?! You have a thriving business and you're just willing to throw that all away?" Graser questioned, still shocked.

"Well, hypocrite, that's what you did, didn't you?" the bartender shot back.

_Dang, that __**is **__what I did, _realized Graser. "Ok, but what are you going to do with this place if we leave?"

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan." Straub rubbed his hands together maniacally. "It'll be all sorted out by tomorrow morning. Now, you should get some sleep. You've had a long day."

Just then, Graser thought of what he'd done that day and instantly felt woozy. The jacket-clad left the robot to sleep. As he was drifting off to sleep, Graser wondered if he had made the right choice by allowing the Australian bartender to come with him. _Whatever, I'll deal with it tomorrow._


End file.
